1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for displaying choices of fingernail colors and styles for artificial fingernails, and particularly to such devices which hold artificial fingernails on rotating platforms for viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several stands or devices to display fingernail colors have been patented. These include several patents by Aylott, listed below, which include: a display ('344 patent) on which artificial nails are held by adhesive; a fingernail package ('614 patent) having a transparent window for viewing nails in the package; and another package ('139 patent) with a framed for holding fingernails for viewing. MacMahon discloses a tray with recesses for holding artificial nails, and Bensel discloses elongate strips of material with fingernail color on one end. The Thomas patent is for a cylinder with an open interior having a series of steps on which nails are displayed, but the nails are oriented toward the center of the opening.
The problem remaining to be solved, therefore, is how to display a large number of fingernail colors and styles which can be readily changed or updated, while allowing the customer to place her fingers under the displayed nails for viewing, or to remove individual nails from the display for viewing.
A pre-examination search by Applicant revealed the following United States Patents, here listed for the convenience of the Examiner:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Patentee ______________________________________ 1,990,630 Feb. 12, 1935 Bensel 3,297,150 Jan 10, 1967 MacMahon et al. 3,485,344 Dec. 23, 1969 Aylott 4,106,614 Aug. 15, 1978 Aylott 4,140,139 Feb. 20, 1979 Aylott 4,968,253 Nov. 6, 1990 Thomas ______________________________________